Weak spot
that has since been removed.)]] A weak spot is a part of a creature that can be struck for critical damage. All guns except the Freeze Gun and the REX deal critical damage, but the damage bonus differs per weapon. The Assault Gun's damage is multiplied by 1.25, and the Sniper Rifle's by 3. There are three different types of damage: * Weak damage, indicated by small white numbers, is damage that has been reduced below normal damage by the Tank's, Bobble Head's, or Hoverer's defense. * Normal damage, indicated by orange numbers, is usually dealt when a creature is struck outside of its weak spot. * Critical damage, indicated by large red numbers, is dealt when the weak spot is struck. Every creature in Sanctum has a weak spot, whose location varies by creature. For most creatures, the weak spot is located at the front of the head and glows red, orange or yellow. ---- The Walker's weak spot is located on the front of its body, indicated by a reddish-yellow glowing area. Since Walkers come in large packs and are fairly small, hitting the weak spot with a Sniper can be difficult once they enter the maze. ---- The Big Walker's weak spot is at the same location as the Walker's. Because the Big Walker is larger, its weak spot is larger too, making it easier to hit. ---- The Tank's weak spot is located on top of the body, and is indicated by a reddish-orange glowing strip. Since the Tank is slow and much taller than a Block, its weak spot is very easy to hit. However, because of its high health pool and damage reduction, many weak spot hits may be required to kill one. ---- The Spore Pod's weak spot is the entire sphere, and therefore can only incur critical damage from bullets. It is very easy hit, but because of the Spore Pods' large numbers, Anti-Airis recommended for later waves. ---- The Soaker's weak spot is the orange sack on its back, which inflates as it is hit. Shots are sometimes registered as normal hits, despite hitting the weak spot. ---- The Runner's weak spot is its head, which may be difficult to target. ---- The Hoverer's weak spot is located on the back, indicated by a yellow, glowing disc. Because of its relatively small size, it may be difficult to shoot from a distance. ---- The Glider's weak spot is its head, located on the front as a glowing area. Shooting it may be difficult because of the Glider's high speed. It is significantly easier to shoot when the Glider is not flying away from you. ---- The Dodger's weak spot is located on its thorax, indicated by glowing buds that may be difficult to see without a scope. ---- The Charger's weak spot is located at the front of the body, indicated by a reddish-yellow glowing spot. It is easiest to shoot after the Charger finishes turning a corner, where its movement is slow and predictable. ---- The Bobble Head's weak spot is located on the two glowing knobs at the top of its head, and is the only area that can be damaged. Towers rarely hit its weak spot, and the Bobble Head's swaying movement can make its weak spot hard to hit. ---- The Blocker's weak spot is located at the front of its body. ---- The Spitter's weak spot is located on its' back. Category:Strategy